1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network apparatus and a network signal processing method, and more particularly, to a network apparatus capable of canceling far-end-crosstalk (FEXT) and a network signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a communication system, a transmitter or a receiver could include a plurality of channels. However, signals in different channels may interfere with each other, which is generally called crosstalk. Crosstalk can be categorized into near end crosstalk (NEXT) and far end crosstalk (FEXT). NEXT indicates a crosstalk phenomenon as measured at the end of the cable nearest to the transmitter while FEXT indicates a crosstalk phenomenon as measured at the end of the cable nearest the receiver. Both will cause the result of lowering signal qualities at a corresponding receiver.
In conventional FEXT cancellation techniques, a precode FEXT canceller is disposed at a transmitter for partially canceling in advance crosstalk noises due to other channels, and a FEXT canceller is also disposed at a corresponding receiver for further canceling the noises. Related arts of FEXT cancellation techniques may be gathered from U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,764. However, since FEXT cancellers are disposed and simultaneously used at both the transmitter and the receiver, related power consumption throughout a communication system becomes significant. Moreover, parameters referenced by the FEXT canceller at the receiver will continuously vary significantly so that noises cannot be stably filtered off.